


Pregnancy

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [10]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, POV Peter Kavinsky, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Peter's POVFuture fic, Lara Jean is pregnant with their first child.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 6





	Pregnancy

When Lara Jean told me she was pregnant, carrying our firstborn baby, I could have fainted right there on the spot - like Lara Jean did when her letters got out.

I was very grateful for the letters getting out (because of Kitty) because if it wasn't for Kitty, I never would have fallen completely in love with Lara Jean - I mean, I would have, I just wouldn't have been able to show it off.

I've always liked Lara Jean, maybe even loved her from the start. Gen dumping me was the best thing that happened, Gen is way far in my past (neither Lara Jean nor I have heard from her in years - apart from Chris who tells us things that are going wrong is Gen's life. Like recently, Gen got pregnant by some guy and he won't pay for the baby). But, Lara Jean is everything to me - my past, present and future. 

* * *

As she started to grow, the visual proof that she was pregnant with my baby, our baby, I know it made her miss her mom more.

I was happy that she opened up to me, even though she was already an open book but I knew she did keep something from me.

"I wish my mom was here," Lara Jean whispered one night when she was starting to become 5 months pregnant, we knew that we would be able to feel our little bundle moving around and kicking Lara Jean, I held her stomach, pressing my palms - waiting for a response.

I hug her and gently mould her to my body. "I wish she was here too," I peck her cheek, rubbing her stomach. "But, as cheesy as it sounds. She's watching over you, and making sure you're ok,"

This is when we feel a sudden kick against the palm of my hand, we both gasp in shock. "Hi, buddy," I whisper to Lara Jean's pregnant stomach, rubbing gently where our baby had hit - partially knowing that the kick had hurt. "That's our baby," I smile at LJ, still surprised that she loves me enough to marry me and now she's pregnant with my baby! 

* * *

The due date of our little miracle comes closer. I could tell that Lara Jean was getting more and more agitated because her mom isn't here with us as our baby comes closer to the world.

But this is now getting real. Lara Jean and I are having a baby... We're going to be parents... I'm going to be a father...

It's well and truly sunk in, and I'm freaking out!

But I am going to be a better father than my 'father' ever was, I'll never leave my kid (kids, maybe someday), I could never even think of leaving them. 


End file.
